vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Suiren
Summary Suiren is a supporting character from Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja and its sequel. She's the childish Goddess of Water and Peace, who can transform into a mermaid. As the youngest of the 6 Gods, she's by far the least mature of them, is selfish, has a short temper and enjoys playing tricks on others. She really likes Fuuka whom she sees as an older sister figure and somehow gets along with Kagen despite their opposite personalities. She and Izuna get along like cats and dogs. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Name: Suiren, Goddess of Water, Goddess of Peace, Swimmer Origin: Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Gender: Female Age: Several hundred of years; Preteen appearance-wise Classification: Goddess Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon mastery in bows, dolls and ranged weaponry, Proficiency in shuriken, kunai, caltrops and bombs, Can turn her lower body into a fish tail, Water Manipulation, Bubble Manipulation, Sleep Inducement with her attacks, Doll Manipulation, Martial Arts and Proficiency in Hand-to-Hand combat, Enhanced Senses, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Forceful Teleportation of Others, Curse Manipulation (She can curse people into falling deeply asleep and making them extremely unlucky in everything they do)), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Very resistant to (status effects, Mind Control, Corruption, curses, poison and BFR) (unaffected by Yami-Uchi), 4th Wall Awareness, Fictional world acknowledgment, Can harm intangible and divine beings |-|With Weapons=Damage Boost (on demons and dragons), Very resistant to status effects and Corruption from various weapons, Probability Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Fire Manipulation, Durability Negation, Resurrection, Her stamina can't be depleted, Can steal items, Shapeshifting, Curse Manipulation, Power Mimicry (via Doppelganger on Suiren herself) |-|With Talismans=Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (paralysis, confusion, anchoring, binding, sleep, blindness), Statistics Reduction, Resuscitation, Item Repairing, BFR, Teleportation, Sleep Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Damage Boost (critical hit guarantee), Statistics Amplification, Sealing, Invisibility, Healing |-|With Orbs & Pills=Statistics Amplification, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Weight Manipulation, Flight, Poison Manipulation, Body Control, Status Effect Inducement (confusion, blindness, poison), Corruption, Teleportation Attack Potency: At least Town level (Scales to Izuna and Abyss), Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Speed: Likely Superhuman running speed, Subsonic+ combat/reaction speed (She can dodge arrows shot from right in front of her by jumping a few meters aside), up to Supersonic with some talismans and weapons (which increase her combat speed by x2 and x3), Faster casting speed/attack speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Town Class, Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Durability: At least Town level, Higher with weapons and defensive talismans (Scales to Izuna) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman, likely higher than Izuna due to being a Goddess (She can keep fighting even after getting severely beat up, or having her stamina drained.) Range: Extended Melee range with dolls; Tens of meters with ranged weapons, water and energy manipulation; Hundreds of meters with bows and some talismans Standard Equipment: Talismans, several weapons (ranged weaponry, dolls, bows & arrows, shuriken, kunai, caltrops, bombs), staves, healing items and pills Intelligence: Suiren has good instincts and is capable in combat. She's also a trickster and has no qualm in using underhanded tactics. Weaknesses: She is quite childish and selfish, and has a short temper. Talismans cost Spirit Points to use (SP) that Suiren has a limit of. Every time she gets hit, she loses 1 SP. The lower her SP gauge is, the weaker her attacks will be (Those aspects are likely exaggerated for gameplay balance purposes). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | With weapons | With talismans | With Orbs & Pills Note: It is possible for a single weapon to have every talisman and weapon ability in the game through repeated use of the Tsukumo talisman. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Bow Users Category:Puppeteers Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Chakram Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Trap Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Water Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Probability Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Wind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Healers Category:Corruption Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Gods Category:Tier 7